The present invention relates to vessels for use in cleaning filter media and is more particularly directed to vessels for cleaning cartridge-type filter media having an elongated axial dimension with a void central bore.
In particular, the present invention relates to vessels for immersion of cartridge-type filter media in a cleaning fluid. The embodiment of this invention includes a circuit of sides which closely conforms to the external periphery of the filter media and a bottom wall which has a raised central hub portion. Both the close conformity of the circuit of sides to the external periphery of the filter media and the raised central hub portion combine to minimize the amount of cleaning fluid required to achieve immersion of the filter media. In addition, the raised central hub portion provides an automatic centering means for locating and retaining the filter media within the vessel. The uppermost radial dimension and downwardly tapered profile of the raised central hub portion produces the automatic centering function. The taper expands in a downwardly direction ending at the intersection with the bottom wall. At this point, the raised central hub portion has an outside radial dimension slightly less than the inside radial dimension of the void central bore of the cartridge-type filter media.
A further feature of the invention is both a draining means and a tapping means. The draining means allows the entire vessel to be purged of cleaning fluid as well as permitting the cleaning fluid vessel to be connected to a source of compressed air which may be used to impart agitation to the cleaning fluid. The tapping means allows draining of the topmost portion of cleaning fluid containing high concentration of floating materials which have been removed from the filter media. Another object of the invention is to provide a removable lid member which allows control over fume release, minimizes spillage during handling, and minimizes accidental contacts with the cleaning fluid.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings.